


Aftershocks

by cmk418



Category: Life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani decides to go with the flow of the absurd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

She looks into his eyes as he confesses to being foolish. The both of them standing in the doorway of this non-weight-bearing wall is suddenly ridiculous. Yet she feels inspired – maybe listening to those snippets of Crews’ Zen tapes has had an effect – to go with the flow of the absurd.

She gives the time-honored signal, the subtle drop of eyes to his lips. She wonders how it might be to… and then time stops as he moves in. She’s thrown into the moment, her mind racing. The only clear thought she has is the question “Did you feel that?” and whether it comes from her mind or she imagines it coming from his, she doesn’t know.

She asks aloud “What?” as he moves away. Waves of confusion, regret, elation roll through her like aftershocks. But some part of her wants to hear that question again – _Did you feel that?_

Because in her mind, she knows the answer – _Oh yeah, she felt that._  



End file.
